


That's alot of 'milk' (tomtord)

by ObjectiveTheodore



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom tord, Daddy Kink, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Rough Sex, Top Tom, hate sex?, i'm a failure towards my mother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObjectiveTheodore/pseuds/ObjectiveTheodore
Summary: Tom is a horny douche and tord only wants to find out what's going on with his feelings





	That's alot of 'milk' (tomtord)

It was a nice summer morning, 7am to be exact. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping. And a opened mouthed Tom was on his bed.  
He stared at his laptop screen, glancing at pictures of his roommate. He never knew if he got caught taking them. But he didn't care, not now anyway. He was too busy jerking off.

Tom kept going faster. Little drops of sweat sliding down his face, his mouth open slightly and his dark void eyes staring into the ceiling. He couldn't believe he was doing this, jerking off to someone he hated, someone he hated so fucking much!

He sped up his pace, hands shaking, eyes watering, teeth bit down hard on his own messed up bottom lip. ''F-fucking hate y-you..c-commie'' he whispered silently, teeth grating.

To his dismay, he heard a knock on the door. He quickly turned his laptop off, putting his thick blanket over himself to hide his erection. ''What!?''  
''Thomas?'' tords thick accent ran through his mind, making his dick harder  
''What is it you stupid commie?''  
''Breakfast is ready, pancakes and orange juice. Do you want it?''  
''F-'' he mumbled, silently trying to jerk himself off under the covers ''Mhm! i-i'll be down in a t-tick''

He heard the footsteps leave the door, throwing off the covers and grabbing his pillow ''stupid c-commie, with his s-stupid voice and stupid r-red hoodie'' tom started humping the pillow, growling ''f-fuck yeh, mm, f-fucking ugly shit, i bet he's into some real kinky stuff.. w-watching all that hentai must h-have done something to that p-piece of shit!'' the Jehovah moaned, possibly a bit too loudly  
Thomas came with a muffled shout, spilling his load onto the pillow under him. He threw it to the corner of the room, putting back on his clothes.

//Meanwhile//

Tord sighed, eating his pancakes. Where was that stupid Jehovah?  
as soon as he was thinking that, the alpha appeared. going down the stairs and into the kitchen. He sat down at his spot, grabbing his knife and fork and digging in. wanting to get breakfast over with so he could watch tv and then fuck off back upstairs again.

''It's a lovely morning, isn't it Thomas?''  
Tom growled ''Mhm, sure is. though sadly it is ruined by your annoying thick accent. So if you shut up it'll get way better. Thanks''  
''Wow, sassy today hm? what's wrong? got your dick in a twist?''  
''You looking for a fucking fight, commie!?''  
''Maybe i am! jehovah!''  
They glared at each other for a good solid minute. Black voids meeting silver eyes. Until edd spoke up.  
''Tom, Tord. Sit the fuck back down, i'm not having any fights today. Got it? if you do fight i'll have to lock you both up in here while me and matt go...i don't know..shopping?''  
''fine! but only cause i don't want to be locked up with this freak'' tom laughed  
Tord felt...uncomfortable, tom never usually laughed. Even if it wasn't for being happy...tom usually never laughed. And that made him feel a bit..tingly..

When they all finished their food, edd cleaned up the dishes while tom was walking back to his room. going up the squeaky stairs. He heard another pair. He assumed it was matt and just kept going. Until he got to his room  
''Tord, what the fuck are you doing! following me like some fucking creep! you really do want to fight. don't you?''  
''No, erm..i'v came for your help..again''  
Tom smirked ''Oh, really? what is it this time commie?'' he stepped inside his room, gesturing tord to come in  
Tord slowly walked inside toms room, the usual checker-ed stickers..Susan..and a, pillow? why was it at the end of the room? usually it was on toms bed-  
''You gonna speak or what?'' tom closed the door, licking his lips.  
''Yeh..s-sorry erm'' tord sat on the bed, nervous. even though he had done this before.  
You see, every time something happened to tord what he didn't understand. He came to tom for help, mainly because tom seemed to know everything what tord didn't know, and he was..alright at helping. A bit of a douche though.  
''So, what is it. little tordle?''

''I..i keep getting the tingly feeling, l-like the feeling we talked about 3 months ago? w-well, i know it's normal to feel it when your..aroused, but i don't get why i felt it when you..called me a-a freak..a-and your laugh too..t-that started it as well''  
Tom grinned widely, sitting down next to him ''oh really?''  
''y-yeh..a-and i don't know what happened..c-can you tell me what?''  
The alpha pulled him close ''so it's when i call you..bad names..like freak, bitch...slut?''  
The omega nodded, whining ''y-yeh..b-bad names...i-isn't that what b-bad boys get called?''  
Tom laughed again, making tord squirm. Tom was right! tord really was a bit freaky, he leaned in close to his ear. Whispering ''Bad boys like you get called a freak, a slut, a whore, a bitch~ and i know how to help~''  
Tords eyes widened, surprised by how forward his roommate was being. Was he playing a prank of some sort? a joke? was he recording him so he could humiliate him later? but he decided to whisper back ''can you show me''

The alpha instantly pinned him onto his bed. Grinning, his sharp teeth showing as his grin got wider ''You like it when i laugh at you? humiliate you? make you whine and squirm? cause daddies got alot in store just for you, my stupid fucking ratty roommate'' Tord moaned, nodding ''P-please, l-laugh at me..t-Tommie b-bear, m-make me h-humiliated''  
He started laughing at him ''Tommie bear? what are you? a little fucking kid, grow up you stupid commie''  
Tord wrapped his arms around toms neck moaning softly ''s..s-sorry daddy''  
The alpha laughed again, gripping onto the commies hips with his claws ''you sound so pathetic when you call me that, so needy''  
''only for daddy'' tord purred, but then squeaked, face becoming flushed ''o-ow!''  
tom has scraped his nails down tords sides, making him bleed slightly ''t-tommie bear, t-that hurts..''  
''that's what bad boys get, good boys get good things. bad boys don't deserve to get treats''  
''o-oh, w-what t-treat? a-a lollipop?''

the alpha smirked, leaning in close. gripping the omega by the crotch ''good boys get daddies cummies, white..delicious..milk, pouring into their mouths..filling up their tight holes, daddy once got a boyfriend who took all of his delicious milk. filling him up to the brim with it, i'd watch him slowly whine and beg for more as his mouth ached for my warm cum..that's what good boys get, and you're not one of them''  
Tord instantly felt himself panting, grinding against the alpha. Suddenly feeling want for toms 'milk', as he called it. ''T-tommie, a-ah..s-shit!'' he moaned as he came in his boxers. not even undressed and already he had a orgasm  
''Gross, you're disgusting, you know that..right? my little communist?''  
Tord nodded, whimpering ''S-so disgusting..s-so d-dirty..o-only for my b-big daddy!'' he moaned again as he felt his hair being gripped onto, getting dragged onto the floor. 

The omega looked up, to see tom was undoing his belt. throwing his trousers off to who knows where ''Come on, get on with your job. Make me want you, make me want to fill you with so much cum that it leaks out of your loose hole''

Tord nervously pulled off toms boxers, mouth drooling at the sight of the alphas cock. He leaned in nervously. licking the tip, that got a moan out of tom ''mm'', so he kept going. giving soft little licks and nibbles to the head, slowly moving down to his balls. Sucking and grasping at them. ''A-am i d-doing good? t-tommy?''  
''Ugh, y-yeh..so good, daddy might even give you his milk''  
''R-really?'' he started licking and sucking harder, he then started stroking him. Fast and hard ''P-please..c-cum for s-slut..i-i want your milkies daddy..p-please d-daddy!''

Tom gripped onto his hair, shoving his dick in his mouth. Finally he came, the liquid going down tords throat.  
The omega's eyes widened, gulping down the 'milk' ''t-thank you daddy..''  
Tom smirked, starting to stroke himself slowly again ''It's your turn now''


End file.
